


Run (Harry's Hero)

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, gen - Freeform, harry - Freeform, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have made a number of vids with this theme, but this is just the perfect song. I also sort of tried to create Snape’s death with the footage we have so far. You can interpret it many ways…Snarry, Severitus, or completely canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run (Harry's Hero)

**Pairing:** Could be none, Snarry, or Severitus  
 **File Size:** 51 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Run"  
 **Artist:** Snow Patrol  
 **Summary:** I have made a number of vids with this theme, but this is just the perfect song. I also sort of tried to create Snape’s death with the footage we have so far. You can interpret it many ways…Snarry, Severitus, or completely canon.  
 **Warning:** None really

[Download Harry's Hero ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Run.wm) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Harry's Hero on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEDVbyluewI) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/06/01/run-harrys-hero/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Run.wmv)


End file.
